Party Sex
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: It's Garcia's birthday and everyone has their jobs to give her the best surprise ever. What happens when Hotch and Emily have decoration duty... alone in her apartment. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

JJ and Emily wrangled up the team and had them sitting in the conference room by noon. Hotch and Reid were the last to join, both looking angry.

"Em, we're suppose to be at lunch. I'm hungry!"

Emily scowled at Reid as he sat down. "Well you'll have to wait Dr. Cranky. We're here planning Penelope's birthday party."

Everyone in the room had a smile cross their face. Well, all except for Hotch. He was wearing his usual stotic scowl, sending it across the room. "Shouldn't we be doing this on our own time, and not working hours?"

JJ grinned at her boss. "We have no case."

"We have plenty of paperwork."

"Oh Hotch, will you take that scowl off your face and have some fun for now?" Emily piped up. "This is for our perky little friend and if she doesn't have a fabulous birthday, the guilt will be on me and JJ."

"Fine, but make it quick."

That night, everyone had their own jobs. Morgan and Rossi were picking up food, Reid and JJ were distracting Garcia, while Hotch and Emily set up decorations at her apartment. Hotch was currently looking out the Livorno window, down to the Capital Building, while Emily struggled to hang a couple streamers above the door. "Hotch! I could use some help over here."

A second later, she felt his presence beside her. "What were you doing?"

"Looking out your window. It's an impressive view."

"Thanks. Can you help me with this? I'm not tall enough to reach above the damn door."

Hotch was behind her not a second later. Emily stiffened slightly when she felt his chest against her back. His hand covered hers, and together they got the streamer to hang. She breathed out a thanks, but stayed in her position. When he didn't move, she turned her head slightly.

"Hotch?"

She felt his hands place themselves over her stomach. They made their way under her blouse and onto her soft skin. He used his chin to move her curls behind her ear, and his lips soon found the pulse point on her neck. She gave a soft moan, before realizing what was going on, although she made no move to stop him, she moved her head to look over her shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Have I ever told you that you have very, very soft skin?"

"You barely say hello in the office."

"Well, maybe I can say hello in your bed tomorrow, instead."


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan and Rossi exited the SUV, both carrying bags of food. "So, why did we get regular Chinese food and not anything special for my Baby Girl?"

Rossi laughed lightly as he locked the SUV. "JJ and Emily know your 'Baby Girl' and knew she wouldn't want anything fancy. So, here we are, both carrying bags of various Chinese items." He began to struggle to put the keys into his pocket as he saw Morgan smile.

"Food, man. Not items."

Both of them laughed and looked up to the third floor. They both turned their heads slightly and backed up. "Is that what I think it is?"

Morgan smiled as he chuckled. "Either that or Em got a moving painting of her and Hotch going at it on her window."


	3. Chapter 3

JJ and Reid pulled into Emily's apartment building parking lot, only to see Rossi and Morgan. They were standing in a parking spot, their heads tilted and looking up. JJ smirked as she honked the horn and both men jumped.

JJ and Reid got out of the car and walked over to them. "We told Pen to come over in about five minutes for a girls night. What are you guys doing out here?"

Morgan smirked and pointed up at Emily's apartment window. JJ and Reid turned their heads and squinted.

Reid's eyes widened as he quickly blocked his eyes. "Is that…"

Morgan nodded as he laughed aloud. "Emily's naked ass! Yes man, it is. It's a very rare opportunity, so we're taking advantage of it."

JJ slapped both Morgan and Rossi's cheeks, causing them to groan in pain. "JJ!"

JJ laughed as she pulled Reid along with her to the entrance of the building. Morgan and Reid followed her up the stairs and to Emily's doorway. Reid awkwardly turned to JJ and frowned. "Do we knock?"

Rossi and Morgan smirked along with JJ. "We do. Let's see how long it takes one of them to come to the door."

Reid reluctantly knocked on the door. When he pulled his hand back, he was quickly shoved out of the way while JJ, Rossi and Morgan put their ears against the door. A couple different sounds were heard on the other side. A chair fell, zippers being pulled up, whispered words and footsteps coming their way.

The door flung open to reveal a hyped looking Emily. Her clothes were slightly mishap, her curled hair slightly mused, and a hickey forming above her right breast. "Hey guys, what's up?"


	4. Chapter 4

JJ pushed Emily into the apartment and dragged her up the stairs as the rest of the team got ready for Garcia downstairs. She pulled open the nearest door she could find and shoved Emily into it before slamming it behind her.

"JJ, what the hell!"

JJ turned on the light and discovered they were in Emily's master bathroom. "Emily, what the hell was happening with you and Hotch!"

Emily's eyes went wide, before she coolly, and defensively, crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you talking about?"

JJ's harsh scoff made her wince. "Don't play that shit with me!"

"JJ, what is wrong with-"

"We saw your naked ass against your window!"

Emily sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "We, uh… we were getting to know each other."

"Way better than I could have imagined."

"JJ!"

JJ laughed as she brought Emily into a sympathetic hug. "Oh honey, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. But… from what we saw-"

"We?"

"Yeah. Sweetie, everyone was outside."

Emily's groan of embarrassment made JJ laugh once more before she kissed her upset friend's cheek. "Don't be so dramatic. From what we saw, it looked pretty hot."

Emily nodded and smirked. "That's cause it was."


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch watched as Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Spencer Reid surrounded him in Emily's living room. All had surprisingly mad faces. "Uh, guys?"

Derek punched his arm.

"Ow!"

Hotch held his arm as Dave hit him in the head.

"Hey!"

Everyone then looked at Reid, who looked mad, but didn't make a move to hurt Hotch.

"Uh, pretty boy you gonna hurt him or no?"

Reid looked at Rossi and Derek, both staring straight at him. He moved a little towards Hotch and lightly hit his chest, before backing away quickly. He looked to Derek, who was shaking his head. "What?"

"That was pitiful man."

"Why?"

"You practically thumped him."

Dave shook his head and pulled them both forward, encasing Hotch into a corner.

"What is wrong with you guys?"

Derek grunted before staring Hotch in the eyes. "We were outside and saw you fucking Emily against her window. Now, you tell us if you're going to continue with this, or just drop her. Because I'll have you know that girl is like my little sister, and I will put your head through a wall if you break her heart."

Hotch stared straight into Derek's eyes, his expression unchanged. "I would never hurt Emily, you know that."

Derek shrugged. "People can change."

"Well I wont. I intend on asking her out to dinner."

Before anyone could get another word in, Emily and JJ came walking down the stairs and stared at them with suspicion as they entered the living room. Emily crossed her arms as her brows furrowed. "What are you all doing?"

"Nothing."

"Not a thing, Princess."

"I didn't do it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Emily shook her head as she watched Spencer grin stupidly at Derek when he had beat him in a game of chess, before walking over to the kitchen. Garcia was happily opening her presents, her squealing heard all over the apartment.

"Emily, you get your cute butt back over here this instant!"

Emily smirked as she looked over her shoulder, her hand going to her butt. "Aw, you think my butt is cute?"

Garcia giggled before waving her hand. "Yes, very cute. Now get over here so you can see my super excited expressions!"

Emily nodded before taking another beer from the counter and prancing back over to the couch in the living room, taking a seat next to Hotch, who immediately put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled inwardly before looking to the birthday girl. "Who's present are you opening now?"

Garcia moved her red hair from her eyes before brightening up at the tag on the box. "My beautiful Chocolate Adonis'."

Morgan smirked as he settled into the couch, letting Reid, on the other side of the coffee table, set the chess board back up. "Hope you like it, Baby Girl."

Garcia smiled wide as she tore the paper away and opened the box. Her squeal caused Emily and Hotch to both wince, causing JJ and Dave to laugh. "You got me a talking vibrator!"

Hotch's eyes narrowed at the large white object in Garcia's hand. "Talking?"

Morgan nodded as he looked to his superior. "It talks dirty to you. Thought she would like it. But…" he took the vibrator from Garcia's hands. "This one, I had to pay extra for. I recorded my voice."

Garcia's eyes lit up as Emily hid her smirking face in Hotch's neck. "Press the button!"

Emily immediately took the vibrator from his hand and threw it back to Garcia. "As much as we all love your friendship, I reaaally don't need to hear what he recorded."

Hotch smiled before turning Emily's head, making her look his way. He ran his hand through her hair before pulling her to his side. "I wanted to ask you something."

Before Emily could reply, she winced from the abrupt squeal from a happy Penelope Garcia.

"He's gonna ask her to marry him!"

Emily's eyes immediately widened as she gave a nervous smirk to her friend, hearing JJ choke on her drink. "No he's not." She immediately turned to Hotch, her hand tugging his. "You're not, right?"

Hotch shook his head, earning a grateful sigh from Emily. "I wanted to ask you, if you would like to come to dinner with me tomorrow night. I was thinking I'd take you to that new Italian place downtown."

Emily felt herself blush, earning another squeal from Garcia.

"That's even better!"

Emily shook her head before looking back to Hotch, a smile on her face. "I'd love to."

Hotch smiled before bringing her down for a kiss, earning another squeal from his giddy subordinate. He pulled away from Emily quickly to look at a clapping Garcia. "What is it now, Penelope?"

"You two kiddos are SO cute!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch smiled as Emily took a slow sip from her beer bottle, and immediately wiped her chin after she set the glass back down on the wooden table. Her hair was loosely curled and her makeup was delicately done, her lips a pale pink and her eye shadow a light shade of black. Her lashes were long, as usual, but her eyes had a certain glow to them. An excitement he'd never seen before, and her cheeks were kept at a tinted pink from her being just a tad shy.

Emily looked up from her beer bottle and smiled at the older man. "Thank you, Aaron. For taking me out. It's been a lot of fun so far. The food at the restaurant was fantastic."

"I'm glad you wanted to come out, Em. I mean, we might have done things backwards so far, but I really like you." He watched as the woman in front of him blushed, and he gave her a small smile. "You're funny, and compassionate, and you care about everyone you meet. And you're so intelligent and beautiful."

Emily bit her lip as she nodded, smiling at the brunette in front of her. "First, thank you very much. And, honestly… I really like you too."

Hotch briefly showed his dimples as he let her continue.

"You're really hardworking and tough, but you have this soft side that I finally got to see, and I really admire you for never blowing up on anyone when I know you feel the need to. You're very handsome, you have the sweetest little boy at home who I am just head over heels in love with, and I don't think I've ever been this happy and satisfied on a first date before. So, I think that really says something."

Both brunettes shared a small smile before Hotch stood and moved his barstool next to hers, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Emily giggled lightly as she looked up to him, and quickly pecked his lips. "You notice them too, don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

The couple immediately turned their heads to a booth in the corner, and watched as the team sent shy waves and embarrassed smiles. Emily let out a full on cackle as she hid her face in Hotch's neck, who immediately kissed her forehead as his laughs died down. "Well, they can at least see how much of a gentleman I'm being."

Emily gave him a serious look as she sat up straight and fixed the hem of her dress. "Yes, so much of a gentleman that you haven't groped me at all tonight. What's up with that?"

…

A/N - Short, I know. I'm so sorry! The next will be longer, thanks guys!


End file.
